miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
ArcyGlina/Transkrypt
'-Dom Marinette-' 'Marinette: '''Jesteś gotowy? '''Tom: '''Gotowy jak nigdy w życiu. '''Sabine: '''Udanego szkolnego dnia kariery, kochani. '''Tom: '''Pa, pa. '-Klasa Pani Bustier-''' 'Tom: '''Mój dzień rozpoczyna się o godzinie czwartej rano, ponieważ piekarnie otwieramy o siódmej. Możecie myśleć, że życie piekarza jest monotonne, ciągle takie same ciastka, bułki, rogale. Ale tak naprawdę każdy dzień jest całkiem inny. Jednego dnia mamy zamówienie na tort w kształcie wieży Eiffla, a drugiego… '-Szkolny korytarz-''' 'Gabriel: '''Tu poczta głosowa Gabriela Agreste’a, proszę zostawić wiadomość. '''Adrien: '''Cześć tato, to ja. Dziś szkolny dzień kariery, pamiętasz? Miałeś przyjść opowiedzieć o swojej pracy. Oddzwoń. '''Plagg: '''Wszystko w porządku? '''Adrien: '''Tak jak zwykle. Nic nowego. '-Klasa Pani Bustier-''' 'Tom: '''Marinette przejdzie po klasie i poczęstuje was świeżo upieczonymi croissantami. '''Caline: '''Dziękujemy panu serdecznie. A teraz poprosimy mamę Alyi, która jest szefem kuchni w hotelu Grand Paris, należącym do burmistrza, pana Bourgeois. '''Sabrina: '''Ojejku, jaka piękna. '''Chloé: '''Ogląda się oczami. '''André: '''Schowaj ją, Chloé, bo wpadnie w niepowołane ręce. '''Chloé: '''Ile rogali musiałby sprzedać twój tatuś, żeby zarobić na coś takiego? Co ja wygaduję? Musiałby sprzedać całą piekarnie. '''Marinette: '''Skoro jesteś taka bogata, nie potrzebujesz darmowych crossintów. '''Chloé: '''Ech. Zazdrości mi. '''Plagg: '''Hej, czy to camembert? To wcale nie jest camembert. Ale za to bardzo błyszczy. A ja lubię błyskotki. '''Marlene: '''Niestety nie mam czym was poczęstować, ale może burmistrz Bourgeois zaprosi was do hotelu na wspólny obiad. '''Marinette: '''Aaa! '''Klasa: '''Oo? Hahaha. '''Chloé: '''Błagam, czy nadejdzie dzień, w którym się ani razu nie potkniesz? '''Celine: '''Kolejnym naszym gościem jest tata Sabriny. To policjant. Sierżant Roger. '''Roger: '''Jestem policjantem już od piętnastu lat i wierzę w to, że każdy obywatel jest niewinny, póki nie udowodni mu się winy. '''Chloé: '''Oh! Moja bransoletka! Zniknęła! Przed chwilą jeszcze ją miałam. Och! Ty! Ty ją ukradłaś! '''Marinette: '''Hę?! Co?! O czym ty w ogóle mówisz? '''Chloé: '''Specjalnie potknęłaś się o moją torbę, żeby ukraść mi moją bransoletkę! '''Marinette: '''Ee… '''Chloé: '''panie policjancie, aresztować ją. '''Tom: '''Moja córka nie jest złodziejką. '''Roger: '''Momencik, panno Bourgeois, nie można oskarżać kogoś bez dowodów. A teraz proszę wszystkich o spokój. Może po prostu przełożyłaś gdzieś bransoletkę? '''Chloé: '''He? Śmiesz mnie posądzać o kłamstwo? Tato. '''André: '''Roger, masz przeszukać tę dziewczynę. '''Chloé: '''Ha! '''Celine: '''Ależ panie burmistrzu. '''André: '''Czy muszę ci przypominać, że jako burmistrz tego miasta, jestem twoim przełożonym? '''Roger: '''Panie burmistrzu, to nie zgodne z prawem. Nie mogę tego zrobić. '''André: '''Dobrze, w takim razie pożegnaj się ze służbą. '''Roger: '''Ale jak to? Nie mówi pan poważnie. Przez zgubioną bransoletkę? '''André: '''Po prostu tu chodzi o bransoletkę mojej córki. Jesteś niekompetentny, więc cię zwalniam. Wynocha! '''Roger: '''Och… '''Chloé: '''Och, no i dobrze. Wezwijmy Biedronkę. Ona na pewno wymyśli jakieś rozwiązanie. '''Marinette: '''Mh… '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-''' 'Władca Ciem: '''Relacje między rodzicami a dziećmi są bardzo skomplikowane. I właśnie dlatego tak często wywołują tak duży stres. A kiedy nie ma porządku i prawa, wszędzie wokół zaczyna panować chaos. Leć do niego, moja mała, przebiegła Akumo, i zawładnij tym policjantem. '-Paryskie ulice-''' 'Roger: 'Żąda ode mnie łamania prawa. To jest zwykłe przestępstwo. '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' 'Władca Ciem: '''Arcyglino, jestem Władca Ciem. To miasto potrzebuje prawdziwego, bezwzględnego stróża prawa i właśnie to jest zadanie dla ciebie. '''Arcyglina: '''Tak jest. '''Władca Ciem: '''Biedronka i Czarny Kot muszą zostać zgładzeni, jeśli mam ci pomóc w zemście. Ty za to zdobędziesz Miracula należących do tych dwojga. Zgadzasz się na ten układ? '-Paryskie ulice-''' 'Arcyglina: '''Potwierdzam. Czarny Kot i Biedronka nie mają ze mną szans. Na ulicach Paryża zapanuje sprawiedliwość. '-Klasa Pani Bustier-''' 'Tom: '''Nie próbuj nawet się zbliżać do mojej córki, ani do jej torby. '''André: '''Masz świadomość z kim rozmawiasz? '''Celine: '''Panowie, bardzo proszę. Jesteśmy w szkole. Pomyślcie o dzieciach. Jestem pewna, że bransoletka jest tu, gdzieś w klasie. '''Marinette: '''Pewnie wypadła z torby i potoczyła się gdzieś po podłodze. '''Alya: '''Gdybym ja była jej bransoletką, szybko potoczyłabym się jak najdalej od tej furiatki. '''Marinette: '''Hehehe. Hej! Przecież Nino przez cały czas nagrywał film. Możemy na nim sprawdzić co się stało. '''Tom: '''Marinette przejdzie po klasie i poczęstuje was świeżo… '''Marinette: '''No i wszystko jasne. Sabrina brała do ręki bransoletkę. '''Sabrina: '''Tak, ale po paru sekundach ją oddałam. '''Marinette: '''Chloé, czemu nie zajrzysz do torby swojej przyjaciółki? '''Sabrina: '''Chcesz powiedzieć, ze jestem złodziejką? '''Marinette: '''Nie, Chloé bez żadnych powodów nazywa ludzi złodziejami, ja tylko analizuje materiał video. '''Nathanael: '''Tak, robiłem szkic bransoletki, ale wcale jej nie ukradłem. '-Paryskie ulice-''' 'Arcyglina: '''Jesteś aresztowana. '''Pani Mendeleiev: '''Co? A niby za co? '''Arcyglina: '''Za zaśmiecanie chodzika i przejście przez jezdnie na czerwonym świetle. '''Pani Mendeleiev: '''Faktycznie mogłam tak zrobić, ale nie możesz mnie aresztować. A tak w ogóle kim jesteś? Nie wyglądasz mi na policjanta. '''Arcyglina: '''Skazuję cię na sprzątanie miasta. Następna misja: wyrównanie rachunków z burmistrzem Bourgeois. '-Klasa Pani Bustier-''' 'André: '''Daj mi ten film, zostanie przebadany przez fachowców. '''Nino: '''Nie ma mowy. Należy do mnie. '''André: '''Zapomniałeś, chłopcze, z kim rozmawiasz? Jestem burmistrzem tego miasta! Gdzie dyrektor tej placówki?! Żądam spotkania z dyrekcją! '-Korytarz szkolny-''' 'Plagg: '''Nie będę cię zanudzał całą opowieścią, bo jest długa i nudna. '''Adrien: '''Owszem, wyjaśnisz mi i to szybko. Masz pojęcie jakie wielkie problemy przez ciebie mamy? '''Plagg: '''Bardzo ciekawe, czy równie wielkie jak moje bicepsy. Są niezłe, nie sądzisz? '''Adrien: '''Idzie do nas kolejny kłopot. '''Fred: '''Hej, nie możesz tędy przechodzić. '''Arcyglina: '''Mogę chodzić tam gdzie chce i kiedy chcę. Ja stanowię prawo. '''Fred: '''Chwila, to ja rządzę na tym boisku. '''Arcyglina: '''Jesteś winny stawania na drodze sprawiedliwości. Skazuję cię na bieganie w kółko. '''Fred: 'Łoł! Czekaj! Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje! Dlaczego ja biegam? 'Adrien: '''Jak to nie mogę się przemienić? '''Plagg: '''Jeśli się przemienisz, bransoletka zostanie przeze mnie wchłonięta i uszkodzi twoje moce. '''Adrien: '''Aaaach… '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-''' 'Władca Ciem: '''Hahahaha… Już bardzo niedługo Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota spotka bardzo okrutny los. '-Klasa Pani Bustier-''' 'Marinette: '''I widzisz, Chloé? Ja się potknęłam o torbę, Sabrina trzymała bransoletkę, a Nathanael ją narysował. Wszyscy jesteśmy podejrzani. '''Nathanael: '''Ej, jak to podejrzani? Ja nic nie ukradłem! '''Marinette: '''Tak samo jak ja. Ale sam widzisz, że Chloé rzuca oskarżeniami na prawo i lewo. '''Chole: 'Świetnie. Skoro jesteś podejrzana to musisz mi dać przeszukać torbę. 'Marinette: '''Dobrze, jeśli przeszukasz też torby wszystkich pozostałych. '''Nathanael: '''Nie będzie grzebać w mojej torbie. '''Tom: '''Marinette, niech dorośli rozwiążą tę sprawę. '''Marinette: '''Tato, nazwała mnie złodziejką, ja tylko próbuję się bronić. '''Tom: '''Oskarżając innych kolegów, tak jak Chloé oskarżyła ciebie. '''Sabrina: '''Ja jestem przyjaciółką Chloé i nigdy bym jej nie okradła. '''Max: '''A co z Adrienem? Widać go przez krótki moment na tym filmie. '''Kim: '''A teraz nagle wyparował. '''Marinette: '''To na pewno nie Adrien. To znaczy… po co miałby kraść biżuterię? Nikt się nie przyznaję, ale złodziej musi być wśród nas. '''Nathanael: '''Co, oskarżasz nas? '''Kim: 'Żądam adwokata. 'Tom: '''Marinette, przestań wreszcie. '''Chloé: '''Musimy zadzwonić do rodziców. '''Arcyglina: '''Gdzie jest burmistrz? '''Sabrina: '''Tata? '''Marinette: '''To jest jej tata? '''Celine: '''Dzień dobry. A pan do kogo? '''Arcyglina: '''Gdzie jest pan burmistrz? '''Celine: '''Zdaję się, że właśnie wyszedł. '''Arcyglina: '''Czy pani kłamie? '''Celine: '''Eem… tak… to znaczy… nie. '''Arcyglina: '''Jeśli nikt mi nie powie, wszyscy zostaniecie aresztowani. Gdzie jest twój ojciec? '''Chloé: '''Nie mam pojęcia. '-Gabinet dyrektora-''' 'André: '''Panie dyrektorze! Żądam znalezienia winnego kradzieży bransoletki mojej córki i to już! Pańska kariera jest pod znakiem zapytania. Moja córka została potraktowana w sposób karygodny! '-Szkolny korytarz-''' 'Marinette: '''Ja się tylko próbowałam bronić, Tikki. Ale tata ma rację. Oskarżałam w rezultacie wszystkich dookoła, a tak naprawdę myślę, że nikt z nas nie jest złodziejem. '''Tikki: '''Na pewno uda ci się to jakoś wyjaśnić. '''Marinette: '''Tak, na pewno, ale teraz muszę się przemienić. Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! '-Szatnia-''' 'Plagg: '''Ja myślałem, że to pudełko z camembertem. Każdemu zdarza się pomyłka. '''Adrien: '''Ty zawsze myślisz swoim żołądkiem. Czekaj. Odrobina pieprzu. '''Plagg: '''A-a-a-pchu! '''Adrien: '''Na zdrowie. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury. '-Gabinet dyrektora-''' 'André: '''Ostrzegam pana. Jeśli do wieczora nie odnajdzie się ta bransoletka, odcinam szkole wszystkie pieniądze z budżetu miasta! '''Dyrektor: '''Ee… panie burmistrzu, w jaki sposób miałbym… Aa… '''André: '''Nikt pana nie nauczył, że się puka przed wejściem? '''Arcyglina: '''Sprawiedliwość nie potrzebuje zaproszenia. Burmistrzu, jest pan aresztowany za nadużywanie władzy. '''André: '''Ha, i kto to mówi? '-Korytarz szkolny-''' 'Arcyglina: '''Hm. Biedronko, Paryż ma teraz nowego obrońcę. Nie potrzebuje więcej twojej pomocy. '''Biedronka: '''Obrońca co krąży po mieście i aresztuje za najdrobniejsze przewinienia? '''Fred: '''Aaaa! Aaa! '''Biedronka: '''Ach… '''Chloé: '''Panie Arcyglino, proszę mi pomóc. Hę? Ej! Wracaj tu! '-Przed szkołą-''' 'Arcyglina: '''Stajesz na drodze sprawiedliwości. Musisz za to zapłacić. '''Czarny Kot: '''Do listy wykroczeń dodaj uszkodzenie ciała. '''Biedronka: '''Posłuchaj! Jesteś tatą Sabriny i dobrym policjantem! Nie pozwól temu, który dał ci tę moc, zrobić z siebie złego potwora! '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-''' 'Władca Ciem: '''Nie słuchaj tej kłamczuchy! Zabierz im Miracula! Ich moce należą do mnie. '-Przed szkołą-''' 'Arcyglina: '''Na ulicach Paryża zapanuje sprawiedliwość. Burmistrz musi ponieść karę za pozbycie się najlepszego policjanta. '''Chloé: '''Panie Arcyglino! Mam bardzo poważny problem. Dużo gorszy niż rozmazany makijaż. '''Arcyglina: '''Wsiadaj do wozu. Pogadamy o tym. '''Chloé: '''Okej. '''Czarny Kot: '''Hy?! Chloé, nie! '-Nad ulicami Paryża-''' 'Biedronka: '''Ha! Stęskniłeś się za mną? Aaaa! '''Chloé: '''Ha. A więc… Jestem pewna, że to właśnie Marinette ukradła mi bransoletkę. Trzeba ją aresztować. '''Komputer: '''Autopilot włączony. '''Chloé: '''Przepraszam! Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? '''Czarny Kot: '''Dzięki, ze złapałaś mnie na wędkę. '''Biedronka: '''Hę? '''Chloé: '''Hej. Gdzie ty się wybierasz? Kto będzie kierował wozem? '''Czarny Kot: '''Chyba nie podziękowałem za podwózkę. Skąd masz takie buty? Chętnie bym sobie takie kupił. '''Biedronka: '''Aaa! Kocie, łap mnie! '''Czarny Kot: '''Haha! Nie! Biedronka! '''Biedronka: '''Aaa! '''Czarny Kot: '''I co ty zrobiłeś?! '''Władca Ciem: '''Odbierz mu Miraculum. Jest w pierścieniu. '''Czarny Kot: '''Dawno nie pływałem. Eę? O. No cześć. Dla ciebie chętnie stanąłbym na głowie, piękna. Mm… Ał! '-Ulice Paryża-''' 'Biedronka: '''Nie ma za co. Jesteś moim dłużnikiem. '''Czarny Kot: '''Jasna sprawa. Ale wezmę sobie jeszcze kredyt na to. '-Pojazd ArcyGliny-''' 'Komputer: '''Zlokalizowano limuzynę burmistrza. '-Wieża Eiffla-''' 'Biedronka: '''Nie ma sensu próbować go gonić. On jest dla nas o wiele za szybki. '''Czarny Kot: '''Ale skoro chce dorwać burmistrza… '''Biedronka: '''To na 100% jedzie do ratusza. '''Czarny Kot: '''Czyżbyś miała plan? '-Ratusz-''' 'Arcyglina: '''Wysiadamy. '''André: '''Wezwać wszystkie jednostki policji! Jak najszybciej! To jest rozkaz! '''Ludzie: '''Ratunku! Aa! '''Arcyglina: '''Bourgeois, przejmuję tutaj władzę. Zrzeknij się swojego tytułu. '''André: '''Nigdy! Nie zmusisz mnie do zmiany zdania kajdanami. '''Arcyglina: '''Więc spróbuję w inny sposób. '''Chloé: '''Hej! '''André: '''Ech! Nie waż się nawet tknąć mojej małej dziewczynki! '''Arcyglina: '''I tyle po twojej władzy. Hahaha… '-Przed ratuszem-''' 'André: '''Paryż ma nowego zwierzchnika. Nazywa się Arcyglina. Niniejszym przekazuję całą swoją władzę Arcyglinie. Wszyscy obywatele teraz podlegają niemu. '''Arcyglina: '''Ogłaszam, że Biedronka i Czarny Kot to przestępcy. Należy ich pojmać i jak najszybciej zamknąć w areszcie. '''Policjant: 'Łapać ich! 'Czarny Kot: '''Czyli jesteśmy najbardziej poszukiwanymi bandytami? '''Biedronka: '''Przecież nic nie mamy na sumieniu. '''Czarny Kot: '''No właśnie. Nie można oskarżać kogoś bez dowodów. Musimy w takim razie iść się bronić przed sądem. '''Biedronka: '''Nie mamy szans, póki Arcyglina trzyma w łapach władze. '''Czarny Kot: '''Ech. Ile razy uratowaliśmy Paryż? '''Biedronka: '''Możemy w dalszym ciągu ratować Paryż. '''Czarny Kot: '''Paryż ma w sobie coś, co sprawia, że aż chce się tańczyć. '''Arcyglina: '''Odechce ci się tańczyć, jak cię w końcu dorwę. Aresztować go! '''Czarny Kot: '''Mam rozumieć, że nie przyłączysz się? '-Ratusz-''' 'Biedronka: '''Cii. '''Chloé: '''Tak, Biedronka, dajesz. '''Biedronka: '''Ech. '''Arcyglina: '''Biedronko, już pora wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. '''Biedronka: '''Hm. Pomyliła ci się sprawiedliwość z odwetem, panie władzo. SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Rękawica kuchenna? Do czego niby ma mi się przydać? '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-''' 'Władca Ciem: '''Doskonale. Po prostu nieprzyzwoicie bajecznie. '-Przed ratuszem-''' 'Czarny Kot: '''Dobra, koniec imprezy. Bardzo dziękuję za przybycie. '-Ratusz-''' 'Arcyglina: 'Łapcie Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. 'Chloé: '''Ej! Moje włosy! '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-''' 'Władca Ciem: '''Co z tobą?! Strzelasz jak przedszkolak! Rozkazuję ci przejąć ich Miracula! '-Ratusz-''' 'Biedronka: '''Akuma na pewno jest w jego gwizdku. Musimy mu go odebrać. '''Czarny Kot: '''Jak? Powiedz tylko kiedy, moja droga. '''Biedronka: '''No dobra, chyba mam pomysł, ale potrzebuję czegoś w kształcie okręgu. Skąd tu wziąć coś okrągłego? '''Czarny Kot: '''Biedronko. Może to? '''Biedronka: '''Zaginiona bransoletka Chloé? Nada się doskonale. Przytrzymaj tutaj Arcyglinę jak najdłużej. '''Czarny Kot: '''Dla ciebie wszystko. KOTAKLIZM! Och… Hm. '''Biedronka: '''Wygrałam. '''Arcyglina: '''Niee! '''Biedronka: '''Koniec twoich rządów, mała Akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię! Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! '''Roger: '''Hę? Przepraszam, co ja tu robię? '''Biedronka i Czarny Kot: '''Zaliczone. '''Czarny Kot: '''Jakby to ujął Arcyglina… sprawiedliwość zapanowała na ulicach Paryża. Zostałbym dłużej, ale zobaczyłabyś mnie bez maski i zwariowałabyś na moim punkcie. '''Bedronka: '''Hehe. Wątpię, ale powiedzmy że wierzę ci na słowo. '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-''' 'Władca Ciem: '''Po raz kolejny udało cię mnie przechytrzyć, ale nadejdzie dzień, w którym ja zawładnę całym światem. Całym, bez wyjątku, razem z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem. '-Ratusz-''' '''Roger: '''Zdaję się, że to należy do ciebie. '''Chloé: '''Moja torba! Moha… hy! Och. Moja bransoletka. Ale… jak to? '''André: '''Drogi Rogerze. Znalazłeś bransoletkę? '''Roger: '''Ostatecznie okazało się, że przez cały czas była w torbie Chloé. Musiała wpaść do wewnętrznej kieszonki kiedy Marinette potknęła się. '''André: '''Bardzo cię przepraszam za niesłuszne oskarżenie. A także za wylanie cię z pracy bez powodu. '''Biedronka: '''Sierżant chyba udowodnił swoją fachowość, prawda panie burmistrzu? Jest bezcennym funkcjonariuszem. '''André: '''Oczywiście Biedronko, masz absolutną rację. I ogłaszam, że dostaje pan ode mnie awans. '''Roger: '''Aa… Dziękuję, panie burmistrzu. Z dumą noszę swój mundur i ślubuję działać według zasady, że każdy obywatel jest niewinny, póki nie udowodni mu się winy. '''André: '''Doskonale. To była dla nas dobra lekcja. Prawda, córeczko? '''Chloé: '''Och! Tak, tatusiu. '''Biedronka: '''Dobra lekcja. Zobacz też.. en:Rogercop/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 1